fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth World Lexicon
# *[[14 Commandments]] - the legalistic basis of [[Cesidian Church|Cesidianism]], which ensures 12 basic, yet comprehensive, human rights. A *Ambisexual - ''bisexual'' in Fifth World English. *Amphiarchy - ''government of both kinds'' (monarchical and democratic). *[[Analytic theology]] - the field which shows the mathematical-geometric foundations of Paradise (or Utopia), founded by HMRD [[Cesidio Tallini]] in [[2004#February|February 2004]]. *Archimedes - first month of the [[Cesidian Calendar]]. B *Bathetic - acronym standing for "Bank, agro, terra, hydro, electro, techno, info, credo"; acronym standing for the initials of the 8 Fundamental Elements; a kind of sovereignty useful to the nation-state. *Bathetic Elements - see Fundamental Elements. *Bathetic Rights and Freedoms - these are eight: 1) Right to material value conversion; 2) Right to access wholesome food; 3) Right to own or use property; 4) Right to access clean drinking water; 5) Right to energy availability; 6) Right to benefit from non-polluting, non-destructive technology; 7) Freedom of ideas or expression; and 8) Freedom of religion and right to an advanced education; protection of any of the Bathetic Rights and Freedoms is useful to the sovereignty (or autonomy) of the person-state. *Beethoven - second month of the [[Cesidian calendar]]. *[[Biel Mean Time]] - new time scale based on the Swatch company's headquarters in Biel, Switzerland. Biel Mean Time (BMT), however, did not refer to the mean solar time at the Biel meridian. In order to ensure the relevancy of the Swatch Internet Time system, the HMRD [[Cesidio Tallini]] introduced the concept of Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) in [[2009#August|August 2009]] in its place. *Bisept - a group of 14 items. *Biseptimal - calendar or numerical system based on fourteen. *Bucksfan - acronym standing for "Bank, university, company, kingdom, syndicate, family, association, nation"; nation-state centred on The Tallini Family (TTF). *[[Bucksfanian astrology]] - new tropical astrology which includes 2 new signs, Orion and Ophiuchus. C *[[Cesidian calendar]] - new calendar with 14 months. *[[Cesidian law]] - new legal system conceived by the HMRD [[Cesidio Tallini]]. Its foundations lie in the legal concept called [[jus cerebri electronici]]. *[[Cesidian law jurisdiction]] - a jurisdiction with four fundamental characteristics: 1) it follows [[Cesidian law]]; 2) it observes [[Cyberterra Mean Time]] (CMT); 3) its allows [[Fifth World Health Organisation]] (5WHO) professionals to practice within the jurisdiction; 4) it utilises the [[Cesidian Root]]. *Civic - relating to a city, citizenship, or the Official World. *Civilisation - in reality just a city-state and capitalistic culture. *Civilise - to make more city-state governed and capitalistic. *Civilised - cultured, economically undemocratic, and unecological. *Columbus - third month of the Cesidian Calendar. *[[Conlang]] - an artificial language that is created without regards to natural language formation. *[[Currency]] - various forms of exchange used by societies as a substitute for direct trade through exchange of commodities (barter). *[[Cyberanthropology]] - branch of sociocultural anthropology which aims to understand the culturally-informed interrelationships between human beings, and those technological artifacts which can be imagined and described as cybernetic systems. *[[Cyberterra Mean Time]] - the official time of the City of [[Cyberterra]]; this time is also followed in [[Cesidian law jurisdiction]]s by convention. D *[[Dual Citizenship]] E *[[Emoluments clause]] F *[[Fifth World Declaration]] *[[Fifth World Chronological Standard]] *[[Fifth World studies]] G H I *[[Indigo race]] J *[[Jus cerebri electronici]] K L M *[[Meditations by Saint Cesidio]] *[[MPR Categories]] N *[[Network science]] O P *[[Print Monopoly]] *[[Progressive degree]] Q R S *[[Saint René Descartes]] *[[Seasteading]] *[[Starting a Territorial Nation]] T *[[Tallinian Linguistic Classification System]] *[[Talossan language]] *[[Tribalisation]] U V W *[[Webindigenous]] X Y Z